


The Flowers of Evil

by euphoricdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is your friend but that changes in the future, Crushes, Multi, Shy bookaholic reader, Solo triplets, Swearing, The Flowers of Evil, Trashing a classroom is dramatic I think lol, Triplet AU, Yandereness probably, a little dramatic, aku no hana - Freeform, just be warned :s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdecay/pseuds/euphoricdecay
Summary: Your crush on Matt Organa-Solo is severe. Only your best friend and Matt's brother, Ben, knows about it. Except for when you steal Matt's gym clothes; his other brother, Kylo, sees, and believes you are a deviant in hiding. Turns out he's had his eye on you for a while. Trying to forget that encounter and what you've just done, you lose your mind in the new book you bought the day before. It was called Aku no Hana, known as The Flowers of Evil, and you bought it thinking it was a book revolved around horror.  What happens while the book is in your possession is unknown, but you're not ready.





	1. the aku no hana | one

There he is, just sitting there. He makes sitting look like an art form.

Your eyes cautiously stare at him, ready to turn if he spots you. His golden hair looks softer than anything on this earth, his glasses give him character, his beautiful brown eyes behind those circular glasses focus on the board in front of him, and his uniform fits him so fucking perfectly you wonder if he's even human. You swear the gods above planted him here just to make mortal beings suffer, as he's too perfect to be tainted by disgusting human hands. 

The afternoon bell rings, alerting the students of lunch time. Your teacher bows, and wishes your class a good lunch before leaving to let you eat in peace.

You get jabbed gently in the side. "Yo, [Name]," your best friend Ben says to you, trying to grab your attention. Your head turns to face him, and you notice he has a playful grin on his face. "Staring at Matty again, are ya?" He jokes quietly, making sure that Matt doesn't hear, though you doubt it, because Matt is happily chatting with friends while taking bites of his food. 

You sigh and nod, pulling out one of your favourite books and a lunchbox. "He's...perfect. But I don't think he'd talk to somebody like me." You smile sadly, trying not to think about how popular he is and how you'd need to wish on a star for about a couple years before he ever speaks to you, let alone looks at you. 

Ben groans and ruffles your hair. "Don't downgrade yourself. A popular girl from another floor tried talking to him and he excused her. You have a chance, don't worry."

You hum, taking his words into consideration.

Maybe you do.

 

* * *

 

You're not prepared for the grade you've received on the test your class had taken yesterday. The test was English, which was a piece of cake, but it was on a topic that your class hasn't quite covered yet.

Unfortunately, you are called up first to collect your test from the teacher. The gods are punishing you, for feeling affections for their masterpiece. Woe is you.

"Good job, [Name]." Your teacher says loudly with a poker face. Does he ever show emotion? 

Before you're able to sit down, Ben tries to take your paper away from you. "What'd you get?!"

You laugh quietly and give him your paper. "A decent grade."

As the teacher is calling others to come up, Ben leans over and whispers into your ear, "Matt smiled at you by the way."

Your eyes bulge out of your head - when and why?? Did he actually smile?? At YOU??? Is Ben drunk??? Is he seeing things??? "Are you serious?" You ask him and take the paper from him. He nods, a serious look in his eyes. "I'm not joking, [Name]. He smiled at you when you grabbed your paper and Mr.Emotionless congratulated you."

"What if he was just smiling at something in his head?? Or-" "Shush. I know what I saw. Lucky youuuuu." Ben winks. Then Matt is called up.

For once, the teacher smiles. "Matt has gotten the highest grade in class!" The students around you gasp and praise him. Matt just smiles shyly, retrieves his paper and goes to sit back down.

"Nice job, Matt! We knew you'd do great." A girl that sat behind him said with a smile. Matt just nodded. "Thank you, but it's nothing."

Oh, but it was something. Something to you, and obviously something to your classmates as well. Even your teacher seemed happy.

But this meant more to you. Seeing him get flustered just made your heart flutter in your chest. Ben was called up, and a couple others, but a name that you've never heard of until now had your attention.

"Kylo."

Kylo? Who is Kylo? You've never heard of a Kylo in your class. But a screech from behind you has you covering your ears. You finally see the supposed Kylo.

He is wearing the school uniform, but he has a black sweater wrapped around his waist, a dark red beanie in one of the pockets, and he's wearing black [high tops](https://i.imgur.com/rInyKeM.jpg). He was probably the epitome of edgy.

"Kylo has the lowest grade in this class. A zero." The teacher announces. Matt's usual soft smile fades, and his eyebrows furrow. You question why.

The teacher taps Kylo on the head with his test. "Why haven't you written anything? Do you even want to graduate-"  
"Shut up, shithead."

The classroom became eerily silent, Matt's eyes had widened, Ben was staring at the two with raised brows and the teacher looked shocked. 

"Did you just....call me a shithead??" Your teacher growls with gritted teeth. "Yeah. You deaf?" Kylo says with no fear. The teacher raises a hand as if he's going to slap Kylo, yet something causes him to lower it, crumple Kylo's test, and exhale. "Go sit down."

Kylo walks back to his seat with an evil grin, and you know to stay away from him; he seems like bad news. But he sits behind you. Yet again, you're being punished. Your teacher calms down a bit, and continues calling names. 

You had wanted to ask Ben about him, but Kylo would most likely hear you. You decide to stay quiet until the last bell of the day rings. The teacher, now fully calmed down, wishes your class a good rest of your day and walks out. Kylo walks out soon after the teacher, so you tap on Ben's shoulder. He hums in acknowledgement. 

"Who is that Kylo guy? Seems pretty...angsty."

Ben laughs, "Believe it or not, he's my brother. You're right, the guy is full of angst."

"What?? He's your brother??" "You heard me." "Yeah, but...why haven't I seen him till now?" Ben looks at you all serious. "He transferred here a week ago. I don't wanna freak you out or anything..."

"Yeahhhhh...?" You urge him to continue. "...but he stares at the back of your head like crazy."

"Okay? He sits behind me, isn't he supposed to do that?"

Ben shakes his head, "No. He stared at you as you grabbed your test. He stares the shit out of you and if stares killed, you would've died days ago." "And why haven't I noticed him...???"

He freaked you out. Exactly what he  _didn't_ want to do. "He tends to stay quiet. And you don't look behind you too often."

Hmm.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, I swear to GOD your brother is cray cray!" One of Ben's friends laughs as he wraps his arm around his shoulder while you stray behind and swim in your thoughts. Today was just so full of events - A decent grade on your test, staring at Matt was always an exciting event, and Kylo.

Kylo. A guy in your class, who transferred a week ago, who supposedly stared at the back of your head all the time. You didn't know how to handle this information. Is the back of your head pretty? 

Pushing thoughts of Kylo and Matt aside, you remember you wanted to visit the book store before you went home. You had read almost every book in your collection, and you wanted a new addition. "Hey Ben, I'm gonna go to the book store. I'll see you later." You wave to him with a smile. He returns it and waves, his friends arm still around his shoulders. "See ya."

You turn onto the next block; all you can hear is the sounds of the town and Ben's laughter along with his friends. You found it odd how you two become friends. You were shy, he was loud. Your face was always in a book while he did everything he could to attract attention. You seemed incompatible to peers, but you were the best of friends, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

The book store had many selections in the horror section. Which is why it's your favourite section to browse.

There was books about murder, failed romances, for some reason there was a book on veganism here [the actions of a jokester, obviously], and that's when your eyes fell upon something unique.

The Flowers of Evil, by Charles Baudelaire.

The cover was intriguing, and you decided to look inside the pages.

 

It seemed to be a poetry book, which wasn't something you usually read, but your curiosity was piqued, so you bought the book and ran home, so you can begin reading.

* * *

 

Your gym uniform was terrible. So was the class itself. But skipping would give you terrible grades and Matt was in gym class as well.

He made it all worth it.

Ben and his friends chatter away while you silently watch Matt play volleyball. On the other side of the field, there stands Kylo - his black sweater covering his upper body, and his eyes on you. A small smirk grew on his face once he saw you spare a glance.

You quickly look away, embarrassed. Oh no. Now he was gonna think you were interested.

But you were just glancing at him. Nothing wrong with that...right? Were you gonna get scolded for glancing at the god of angst?

God, you hope not.

You cannot wait to go back into class.

* * *

The day has ended, and you have no idea why you're in your classroom. It is empty; devoid of your classmates and teachers. The only students that were here were the ones from student council, and they were down the hall. You can hear them discuss plans over the next few months. But you know they wouldn't leave their room any time soon, and you are glad, because

_Matt's gym uniform is soft in your hands._

The shirt is perfectly white, along with navy blue around the short sleeves. You stare at it, a side of you screaming at you to put it back, but a different side of you whispers deviously at you, saying to keep it. How hot would that be?

But then again, how  _ **filthy**_ would that be? What if your classmates found out? Oh god, what if your parents found out?

A gasp makes its way into the classroom from behind you, and you quickly turn, but you make sure the uniform is hidden behind you. You see Kylo staring at you with dark eyes. He raises a perfect dark brow. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh," you stutter. "None of your business...! What are YOU doing in here?"

He snickered. "I forgot something. But clearly, you're in here for a whole other reason."

What does he mean?

After an uncomfortable silence, he rolls his eyes. "I'm not dumb. I saw you take my brothers gym uniform."

Well shit.

"Oh, but don't worry," he makes a zipper motion with his hand over his lips. "My lips are sealed."

You sigh in relief, but he scares you - he quickly moves towards you, takes the uniform, and whispers "because after all,"

he stuffs the uniform in your bag and continues, " _deviants don't snitch on each other."_

And with that, he walks out of the room, leaving you there, confused.

 

You don't understand what he meant,

_but all you can do is hope he keeps his promise._

 

* * *

**_the flower, the flower bloomed, it was terribly afraid of the wind_ **  
**_none had ever seen it before, and it bloomed_ **  
**_"there's no flower" "there shouldn't be a flower"_ **  
**_some were convinced it was so_ **  
**_but they were wrong, and it was there_ **  
**_none had ever seen it_ **  
**_nobody should be able to see it_ **  
**_a flower bloomed that should not have_ **  
**_there it is, yes, there it is_ **


	2. the flower blooms | two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i've always liked tomorrows. you haven't made any mistakes yet in tomorrows."  
> god, you wish this quote applied to you. you wish hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I don't know if the event in here is considered sexual but I'll put this warning here just in case. Asshole Kylo up ahead. Just...take great caution while reading this chapter please. I would never put anything too triggering in my fics, please remember that. But this chapter may be a little too much for certain people. If you'd like to skip, I put this event at the end of the chapter, and it will NOT affect future chapters, nor the readers relationship with the other characters that much.

**[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7qmEtwE47c) **

The walk home was slow, and full of regret.

The fact that you had Matt's gym uniform stuffed in your backpack is sickening. To be honest, it wasn't  _you_ that put it in there. You were gonna put it back.  _Kylo_ was the one that stuffed it into your backpack and called you a deviant.

Your mind was cloudy, full of thoughts that revolve around the questions "what if" and "how".

What if someone found out that you did take Matt's uniform? And how would they react?

Most likely disgust. You'd have to move to another country and change your name. You don't think anyone would believe you if you said Kylo stuffed it in there. Well. Technically, some people would. But not Ben and Matt.

 

You walk into your house, and close the door softly. You don't want to let your parents know you're home right now. You're not in the mood to talk. But alas, your mother peeks her head out of the kitchen and smiles. 

"Hi [Name]. How was your day?"

Didn't even question why you were late. She probably assumed you were out with friends. God forbid you ever tell her what has taken place.

"It was okay," you force out. "but I need to go up to my room for a while." You slip off your shoes and start going up the stairs. Your mother looks at you confused.

"Okay, but have you cleaned your room yet?"

"Please, give me some time. I'll get it done." You finish, quickly running into your room and shutting the door.

Your mother shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "you have books everywhere just like your father."

 

You faceplanted into your pillow, groaning. Why did this have to happen to you? Why did you let your desires get the best of you?

You peek out from your pillow and grab Le Fleur De Mal from your bedside table. You open the front pages and read some of the poems.

_**"Ah, when thou shalt slumber, my darkling love, Beneath a black marble-made statuette, And when thou'lt have nought for thy house or alcove, But a cavernous den and a damp oubliette. When the tomb-stone, oppressing thy timorous breast, And thy hips drooping sweetly with listless decay, The pulse and desires of mine heart shall arrest, And thy feet from pursuing their adventurous way, Then the grave, that dark friend of my limitless dreams (For the grave ever readeth the poet aright), Amid those long nights, which no slumber redeems 'Twill query " What use to thee, incomplete spright That thou ne'er hast unfathomed the tears of the dead"? Then the worms will gnaw deep at thy body, like Dread.** "_

Great. A poem about regret and how he carried it to his grave.

Just what you need right now.

 

You plop the book down with a sigh and pick up your bag from the floor. As if surfacing something holy and rare from the soil, you pull Matt's uniform out of your bag and stare at it with awe.

"It's official," you whisper, tears clouding your eyes. "I'm a flower of evil."

* * *

"Hey mom," you call to your mum from the stairs. "I don't want breakfast this morning. I'm just gonna go to school."

Your mother walks out of the kitchen with crossed arms and a confused look in her eye. "Why's that?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to be early for once." You finish tying your shoes and walk out. Once the front door is shut, you run.

You don't know where you're running to, but Matt's uniform is clutched to your chest and your mind is frantically looking for anything to help with the abandonment of his uniform.

 _"I can burn it. Dispose of it,"_ you think.  _"but I can't use the schools incinerators. That would be suspicious."_ your anxious mind decides to throw at you.

You run into a dead end, and take a turn onto a different street. You were the only one outside, excluding shop owners opening their stores and people with their dogs. None of your classmates were out, which you were thankful for. 

After running and anxiously searching for a place to get rid of the uniform, you give up. You might as well keep it in your bag and bury it under a fuckload of books and supplies. You're tired already, and it's only 7. You sit down and stuff the uniform underneath your textbooks, your OWN gym uniform [you took it home with you to clean the dirt off from sitting down too much] and your writing supplies as well as Le Fleur De Mal. You decided to take it with you so you can read during breaks.

You realize you're far from the school. The school was....all the way across town. You were too obsessed with disposing of Matt's uniform that you didn't realize you ran a damn marathon near the outskirts.

You're gonna have a nice, long, anxiety-fueled walk.

* * *

You walk into your classroom, a little late [that walk took forever] and saw Matt standing in front of the class with his head down. While your classmates were whispering to each other, you notice Kylo staring at you with a devious smile. It was unnerving, to say the least, and you panic, thinking he must've snitched on you.

You sit down in your seat, and Ben greets you. "Yo, did you hear what happened?"

Don't act suspicious. "Something happened?"

"Yeah. It's so fucked-"

The class is silent once the teacher walks in. He places his hands on his little podium and inhales before speaking. "Good morning, class. Unfortunately, we have to start this morning off with an announcement."

You don't pay attention. You're too nervous. Too anxious. You feel a panic attack rise, and a flower of evil bloom within your mind.

"Matt's gym uniform has been found missing yesterday. It wasn't in his cubby once he came to get it, and the bag it was in was on the ground."

The class erupted into gasps and concerned whispers.   
"Who could do such a thing??" "A deviant is among us, I bet!" "I hope the deviant doesn't hurt any of us!"

You hear Kylo snicker softly behind you. He knows. That information alone makes you antsy. 

"Please, stay calm. If you have any information, no matter how small, come see me. Let us start homeroom."

As your teacher starts attendance roll calls, Kylo taps on your shoulder. You hesitantly look behind you, and he slips a note into your hand. He winks, and looks at the teacher.

You look at the note, thinking he wrote "I snitched" on it or something. Luckily, that wasn't it.

 "Meet me in the library after school.

ಠ◡ಠ , Kylo"

Jesus christ. 

* * *

There he is. Waiting for you with a smirk on his face. His uniform is gone, and now he's just wearing his iconic sweater, some type of band t-shirt and black skinny jeans, along with his black high tops.

You gulp and walk up to him. "What's up?" You ask nervously, and force a friendly smile. "The ceiling. Anyways, you still have it?"

"Have what?"

He rolls his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. The uniform."

"Yeah...I mean, I was gonna get rid of it but-!"

"No! Don't," he interrupts you. "it's a sign of your newly welcomed deviancy, silly girl."

"I don't want to be a deviant though! It's not a good feeling." You fight back, and dig out the uniform. You hold it out. "This is a sin. I sinned. I am a flower of evil. I can't change that! And it hurts-!"

 

"[Name]...is that my uniform...?"

You hear Matt say. You pale, and see him looking at you with shocked eyes. Kylo smirks and chuckles at you. "You were saying, miss [Name]?"

 

**_god_ **

**_fucking_ **

**_dammit._ **

 

"Kylo, please," Matt pleads. "leave her alone. [Name], please be honest. Is that my uniform?" He asks. You don't think before you speak.

"Yes, but please hear me out-!" You begin. "I found it outside by the track, and since Kylo was your brother I thought I should give it to him so he could return it to you! I'm sorry I didn't return it to you as soon as possible-"

You babble. Kylo's smirk grows bigger as he senses your lie, but doesn't say anything. He nods towards his brother. "It's true. I told her that you would be around so she could return it but because you looked so down," he looks at you and winks. " she thought you would've been gone already. Luckily I was right, and she can give it to you now." 

Matt looks at you and smiles before bowing. "You're a savior, [Name]. If only you found it sooner, as our mum already ordered me a new uniform. Kylo can take that one and get rid of it. Thanks again! Have a good day." He pleasantly says and walks out. You exhale, and Kylo just cackles. "You ARE a deviant! Lying just to save your skin. Brilliant!" He claps his hands together in glee, and honestly you want to slap him right now.

"Just TAKE IT!" You hold the uniform in front of you, wanting him to grab it. He does, but then he takes your bag and stuffs it in. "Nah, you little deviant you. Keep it. Live out your fantasies." He says, and hands you your bag before walking out. 

You really ARE a deviant.

* * *

 

"Good morning, class. I have received some information from an anonymous person, and supposedly, there has been a middle aged man roaming around school grounds."

The class is loud once again, with chatters and questions. "He is around 30, has shaved hair and an old leather jacket. Appparently he is an old student from here. But please stay calm. If he is spotted, he will be removed from the area."

Matt looks more concerned than anybody, and you feel upset for him. He doesn't know the truth. But the 'deviant' side of you thanks the anon, because now nobody will suspect it was you.

But why are you happy? Why are you thanking them? This is truly sick and you hate it. However, Kylo seems to be enjoying it wholeheartedly. 

Ben and his friends joke around, and you decide to focus on the teacher. Finally, he announces homeroom, and you can keep your mind off of the past events.

But as everyone else works and pays attention to the teacher, your mind is hazy. Everyone around you turns into black blobs, and your classroom turns into a void of flowers and sheets of white. As flowers fly in a vortex around you, you see Kylo approach you. He leans into you, and for some reason, you lean in as well. He whispers, "are you listening, [Name]?"

and that is when your reverie is interrupted by your teacher. "Are you listening?"

"Oh, uh, yes sorry. Continue." You cough awkwardly. Some students giggle while some look at you in concern. Some of those people include Matt and Ben. You can probably guarantee Kylo is chuckling behind you in amusement.

After long, pointless hours that only felt like minutes to you, the teacher ends class. "Please go straight home, and if you see anyone suspicious, report them. Have a good evening all."

He walks out of the class, and that's when the class becomes alive with friendly chatter and the sounds of packing. "Don't worry too much Matt," one of his friends assures him with a hand on his shoulder. "don't let a lowlife ruin your mood."

You were that lowlife. And it hurt you to hear that.

You say a goodbye to Ben and walk out of the classroom. You wanted to visit the library for a bit, even though something scarring happened in there. 

Your mind, yet again, works away at making your deviancy more known to you. To distract your evil mind, you pull out Le Fleur De Mals and begin reading.

_**"The Devil pulls the strings, by which we're worked: by all revolting objects lured, we slink. Hellwards: each day down one more step we're jerked, feeling no horror through the shades that stink."** _

As dark as the poems may be, you must admit, they are extremely well written.

The library is dark, lit only by the beams of sunlight that shine through the glass windows. It made a calm atmosphere. You don't know why you hardly visit this place. You really should start.

You put Le Fleur De Mals down and open your bag to grab something, only to  see Matt's uniform still sitting inside. Why haven't you taken it out yet?

"Hey," a voice startles you. You see Kylo leaning against one of the library's tables. "How did you-?"  
"I know a shortcut. Did you write about your deviancy yet?" He asks eagerly, as if he thinks you've accepted your new life.

"No, but I have something close to it," you pick up Le Fleur De Mals and hold it out to him. He looks at it. "What is it?"  
"The Flowers of Evil by Baudelaire. Dark feelings exude from its pages." you explain softly. "The people of this town will never grasp what's truly behind the works inside of this book. This is what I have to offer."

Kylo slaps the book out of your hand, "Shut up you piece of shit."

You're shocked. But also not shocked. You're a mix of both. Kind of.

His hands are clenched into fists, "Do you have any goddamn idea how much I was looking forward...to reading your evil intentions?? Your desires??"

He pushes into you, his pupils expanded and his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you burrow your nose into Matt's shorts?? Did you get your panties in a twist once you put the uniform up to your nose?? I bet you did," he growls. "You're just a goddamn deviant, are you?!"

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" You yell, and reach into your bag to pull out the uniform. Anger is apparent in your eyes, and fear is nonexistent to you right now. "Did you not see how scared SHITLESS your brother was?? I would NEVER do anything that fucking filthy to him. He is," you pause, but your anger fuels your brain into spilling more words out of your mouth. "he is a damn god to me. He is my muse. I'm going to fucking BURN THESE and we will FORGET about our encounters!"

You push him out of the way to run, but he grabs the back of your uniform and pushes you down. "What the fuck-" You're cut off. He gets on top of you and holds you down. He's sitting on top of your stomach, making breathing a little difficult. "Get the fuck off!"

He ignores you and rips open your top. You're scared now, the anger drained out of your body. He rips Matt's shirt from your hand, and shoves it over your head. He struggles to put your arms through the holes, but he succeeds while you wriggle and try to push him off.

Then, he rips your uniforms pants off, and replaces them with Matt's shorts. Once he finishes, he pins your arms down. You stare at him with a fearful yet irritated expression. He pants, and whispers. "Is your fucking thirst quenched, you  _disgusting_ _deviant_??"

He gets up, and walks out of the library, leaving you in Matts uniform, tired, angry and overall feeling shitty.

 


	3. deviancy | three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems that you like kylo more than you'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are Obsessive/Possessive!Kylo Fanatics, look up "steven asmr" on yt. dude makes incredible content and you can pretend it's Kylo. You're welcome. :^)

_Matt's gym clothes had clung to your skin._

It was like being caressed by the person you admired most - excluding the feeling of cotton and the sinking feeling of remorse in yourself. After Kylo had left that library, after rudely forcing you into Matt's uniform, you laid there silently. Besides the panting and the sweat that was dripping off of you in waterfalls, you didn't make a sound. But you couldn't change back due to your pants being ripped. Your shirt was fine though, considering that only a couple of buttons were ripped off during Kylo's little tantrum.

You couldn't go back home in Matt's uniform, it had his name on it. You  _could_ go back in his shorts and wear your own shirt instead. You can say your pants got soaked. Changing into your gym uniform is common when your original uniform is ruined.

 

Right?

 

You didn't sleep well that night. You just kept shamefully staring at the uniform that was previously forced on you. You only got maybe 4 hours of sleep. Your eyes were strained and forced themselves to stay open. It was complicated, but you couldn't skip today.

You poked your breakfast with your fork, not interested in eating right now. It's possible that it could help you wake up a bit, but your stomach is probably going to decline any entry. 

Your father notices this, and stops watching his favourite show for just a moment. "What's up with you?" He asks. His warm eyes make you want to spill everything, and his tone isn't forceful. You sigh out of your nose.

"School." You mumble. You like the vibe in your dining room right now - only the sounds of your mother cooking, your dads show on low volume, and birds outside of the open window are present and you feel like you could live in this moment forever. 

He made a noise in understanding. He didn't pry. You appreciate that.

 

The walk to the school was dreary to say the least. Your mood had decreased, but you doubt anyone would notice except for the triplets. Well...maybe just Ben and Matt.

Albeit Kylo is the one who caused your negative mood, you weren't angry. You didn't understand why - you had every right to be. He supported you taking his brothers uniform  [that's...so wrong in so many ways], then he forced it onto you without your consent. Anger should be the first thing you feel.

But you don't.

 

You were quiet during homeroom. Ben had tried to talk to you but you just ignored him and kept staring at the teacher. He didn't understand why, and he's going to stay that way. You're not telling him what took place. You didn't know if you should've felt happy or a little upset, but Kylo wasn't in class and he was marked absent. You wonder where he is.

The lunch bell had rung, and that is when you felt a wave of relief over you. You could read the lunch period away, sit and listen even more and then go home. Everyone in your class chattered happily until one of your classmates screamed out for her friend.

"Takayo! It's gone!" She cries out, tears building up in her eyes as she frantically searches through her cubby behind your desks. Takayo, you guess, walks up to her and looks at her with confusion. "What's gone, Ai?" she asks calmly. "My lunch money!" Ai puts her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the escaping tears. "Your lunch money..." Takayo mumbles. "So that means...someone must've stole it..."

"You don't think it was that deviant, was it??" Ai exclaims, and that sends the class into a panic. Some joke while others whisper to each other. Matt and his friends sit in a group. Matt says nothing and listens to his friends whisper to each other.

While Takayo tries her hardest to calm Ai, Ben and his friends say nothing. "You know what would be funny?" One of Ben's friends breaks the silence between them. "If Kylo did it."

"Dude!" Ben shoves his friend, but Takayo turned her head to face Ben's friend. "Oi, Jax," she starts, staring at him while Ai cries into her shoulder. Jax looks at her with wide eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

"You mentioned Kylo. You think he did it?" Jax shakes his head and puts his hands up. "No no no! I just thought maybe he did. He's been acting odd lately-"

The classroom doors slam open and in walks Kylo. Speak of the devil. Takayo turns to look at Kylo. She raised a finger. "You. I saw you come this way after school yesterday."

What? You thought he left soon after assaulting you. But you guess not. You're distracted by the interactions, and you don't notice Le Fleur De Mal drop onto the floor. No one does. Except for one person.

Matt looks at your book and he furrows his eyebrows. He has never heard of it, and he didn't think you liked foreign stories. But he might've judged you too quickly. He turns to look back at Takayo and his brother. 

Kylo just stands there, looking at Takayo with a glare. You can tell he would never steal off of someone. That was something you would do. But you clearly know you didn't do it. And it seems you only 'steal' uniforms.

Takayo keeps scolding Kylo, attacking him with claims that he's probably the deviant and shit that doesn't even add up. Before you even know it, you slam your hands on your desk and yell,

"Jesus Christ, leave him alone!"

Everyone turns to look at you with surprise, including Kylo. You were always the quiet one - seeing you yell is like seeing a unicorn wearing a top hat in space.

 

"I don't get what the hell he was doing yesterday either, but he didn't do anything like that! You have no proof!"

"What is with you, [Name]?" Takayo glares daggers at you. "Just go in the corner and read your silly books-" She cuts herself off, and a knowing smile comes onto her face.

 

"Ahhh, I see here. You like Kylo, don't you?"

 

Maybe you do. Those words just poured out of your mouth and you don't know why. "What if I do? Is it a crime to become friends with someone?" You fight back. Takayo stifles a laugh while your classmates continue to whisper. "Damnnn [Name]," some of the boys laugh. "That's fuckin' lame." 

"Hey," you gulp. "I was only trying to rationally approach the situation. Besides, nobody has proof that he stole anything." You reason, trying not to add fuel to the fire. Just before Takayo can say anything, the bell rings, alerting people of lunch ending. Takayo huffs, and everyone sits back in their seats before the teacher can arrive.

Kylo sits down behind you, and you can hear a quiet "thank you" come out of his mouth. You smile to yourself. But then it dawns on you.

You were defending a deviant. You were friends with a deviant.

 

_And you were deviant yourself._

 

 **the flower, the flower bloomed, it was terribly afraid of the wind**  
**_none had ever seen it before, and it bloomed_  **  
**_"there's no flower" "there shouldn't be a flower"_  **  
**_some were convinced it was so_  **  
**_but they were wrong, and it was there_  **  
**_none had ever seen it_  **  
**_nobody should be able to see it_  **  
**_a flower bloomed that should not have_  **  
**_there it is, yes, there it is_**

 

* * *

 

 

Your book laid on the floor, just waiting to be opened and savoured again. But you didn't notice its absence, and neither did anyone else except for Matt. When mostly everyone was gone home, including you, Matt picked up the book and scanned the front and back.

"Hey man," one of his friends calls him. "What's that?"  


"Ah, just a book that [Name] dropped." He smiles politely. His friend hums. "Le Fleur De Mal? That's a weird...book. You gonna return it?"  


"Yeah," Matt mumbles while staring at the front of the book. "I will."

 

and stuffs it into his backpack.

 

Kylo, who stood watching behind the door, chuckles to himself and shakes his head. His brother is now involved in your deviancy and it was as if it was fate.

 

"Welcome to hell, brother." He whispers to himself and leaves the building with a sinister smile before they can see him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binged on shrimp chips while writing this chapter. I'm surprised there's no fish puns. :')


End file.
